Send Me An Angel
by chiming.softly
Summary: [Songfic] I still suxx0r at writing teh summary. Blues muses about Enzan. Not a partnershipping fic, I don't do that kind of thing. Just like...yeah. R&R. The 'Angst' category is just cuz he's sad.


Disclaimer: I thought I told the people in the black suits that I didn't own Rockman OR Megaman! Damnit…time to think of a new alibi…

A/N: ZOMG! Toldja I'd have more songfics for ya! This song has been floating around my MP3 player for who knows how long, and the first time I heard it in about 3 months was probably yesterday. I heard it one more time and this just popped out.

ENJOY THE WONDERFUL TASTE OF SONFICS…IN CANS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songfic title: Send Me An Angel

Song: "Angel" by Amanda Perez

POV: Surprise! You'll figure it out sooner than halfway anyway, won't you.

Pairing: If you squint…you'll find it on your own. It's one of my faves besides NettoEnzan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been five months since you went away_

_Left without a word and nothing to say_

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul_

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no_

_So I asked God_

All the others were waiting there.

I feel bad that they weren't picked for this "task".

If they could see what's been done now…

They would be lining up to be what I am.

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like…

If I wasn't his.

Who would take me then?

Probably no one…

Everyone thinks…I'm so cold. Heartless. (A/N: Now who do we know like that?)

No one else would want me then.

Makes you think a bit.

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_But after all that I still love you_

_You wanna come back in my life_

_But now there is something I have to do_

_I have to tell the one that I once adored_

_That they can't have my love no more_

_Cause my heart can't take no more lies_

_And my eyes are all out of cries_

_So God…_

I was once…someone else's.

And they treated me so much differently.

Like…like I was a person.

A person who deserved to be treated like a person.

Now I am treated like something designed to do a job…and nothing else.

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

But it's alright…I don't mind.

I'm used to it already…

If he tried to treat me any other way…

I'd take his temperature and see if he was feeling ill.

I would wonder what brought on this change…

_Now you had me on my knees _

_Begging God please to send you back to me_

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep_

_You made me feel like I could not breathe_

_Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch_

_And give you all my love_

_But you took my love for granted_

_Want my lovin' now_

_But you can't have it_

_Oh God_

And then I'd wonder…was it me that changed?

Was it me that made him change?

Was it me all this time that made him the way he was?

I'd feel bad for making him change…

Like he…was only changing for me.

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

I wonder…if he was ever a happy boy.

He looks so…sad, and frail…like everything came upon him all at once…

No mercy from destiny. (A/N: That's the title for another fic I'm going to write!)

But there is one thing that makes it worth seeing him sad…

Seeing him angry…

Watching his pain day after day…

_Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)_

_An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby_

_Send me an angel from the heavens above_

_Send me an angel (God send me an angel)_

_From being in love (send me an angel)_

_Oh God, send me an angel_

_Send me an angel (send me an angel)_

The only thing I wait for at night…

The one reason that I keep on dealing with it all…

Is to see him smile before turning out the lights…

And whisper, "Goodnight…Burusu."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bet you saw that coming, didn't you? Of course you did! For any noobs out there that don't know who the hell "Burusu" is, that's how you say Blues in Japanese. I haven't written a Blues fic in a while, sooo…yeah. Here it is. R&R, and I might just think about thinking about what I should think about for Only Tears Will Tell! I am officially declaring February 16 "Songfic Day"! Bye. 


End file.
